


with tragedy in their blood

by underscorepidge



Series: homecoming [reincarnation 'verse] [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: first, there was Richard and Timothy. then there was Remington and Emerson. regardless of the time, they always find each other.





	with tragedy in their blood

**Author's Note:**

> :~)
> 
> next up in the homecoming ‘verse: the brain cell sharers are reincarnated as the other brain cell sharers.
> 
> title comes from Black & Blue by Bring Me The Horizon

Between finding home again and starting out fresh, Remington begins to recall memories and faces that make is heart ache with need. A mother and father in a world full of animals and colors, posters on city streets calling out to see “The Flying Graysons”, wind whipping through his hair as his body bent and twisted. It was all great before it suddenly wasn’t, gaze vacant as news of somber passings struck deep in his heart. He was an orphan, no family closer. Then came in a man of great wealth, heart and arms open to him, an orphan all the same, only his empty home and butler constant companion. Bruce Wayne showed him a secret world as the sun went down, a chance to prove himself and seek guidance in the process. Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo. Life was good for years, before the argument, before he ran away and struck out on his own. And sometimes, even if the heart hurt, he could not deny that Bruce had given him a stable environment when he needed it most. In some of his own ways, Dick taught Bruce to be a better person.

In the adolescent years, his mom in this life gives birth to a new member of the family. Childish curiosity takes over as his chubby fingers push back the blanket, air leaving his lungs. All at once, the memories of late night diner runs, hours spent training and falling asleep to the sound of computer keys tapping away hit like a freight train. If his mom takes note of how he cradles little Emerson protectively, she doesn’t make much fuss.

.

Tim doesn’t remember much at first, just the sensation of floating in an endless void before it’s suddenly bright and his lungs are full of air. Taking in deep breaths, he feels the sensation of being pulled away, cleaned and wrapped in something soft and warm, to which he snuggles into as arms take hold. A voice softly coos as fingers draw back the blanket. He hears a choked noise of surprise, then a woman asking if the person is alright. Words are exchanged, then he’s lifted into a different set of arms, bodies guided as one into a chair. The faint sensation of lips against heated skin soothes him slightly, whispered words of “I finally found you, Timmy,” getting the message across. Two of four were United once again.

His first word ends up being “Dickie”, spoken with so much love that it made him wonder what was so different in this new life from the old one. Memories were coming back slowly, muted in color and sound. The click of a camera, being taken in by a withered man with good in his heart, breaking out and a team as wonderfully strange as they came. It’s few and far in between, but his home was with his brother, together once again. This was fine, until it wasn’t.

.

It’s not so bad the first years, just the uncertainty of knowing if more of them were reborn as well. The fame happens, a chain reaction that’s slow to happen but quick to get burnt out on. They’re homeless for a while, something the two of them hold close to heart, before life throws them a curveball once again. They write, shoot videos, unleash their talent upon the world. End’s Beginning, Morning Light, Side A and beyond. For both of them individually, it was something special. For Emerson, not Tim, art became his new outlet, rich history behind every stroke and curve, to share it with the world and have them fall in love. For both Remington and Dick, it was being high above the stages, wind whipping in his ears as he held on for dear life, it was cathartic. it reminded him so much of the exhilarating sensation of being up on the trapeze and high above on the skyscrapers. in a way, it was home, how Dick could always recall it to be. They would both have nightmares, waking up kicking and screaming, shaking the whole bus wide awake, hands on shoulders to calm them down.

A new movie potential slides their way, a collective of names in the industry. As one, the trio step, two to stiffen up when a familiar shock of white calls them back. The smell of gunpowder, sharp crack of a bullet, a heavy splash of crimson, callbacks to the family vigilante. Dick moves first, tears budding in the corners of his eyes, arms wrapping around the body, which stiffens underneath before crumbling as well. Eventually, Tim joins in too, happy to see the lovebirds together once again. Hearts were almost full, two heroes and their morally ambiguous counterpart. Home has found grounds, between the three of them. And that was perfectly fine with them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come chat on tumblr (babydoll-leith) and Discord (Pidge V. Flowers#9758)


End file.
